sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
2NE1 - Crush
'Detalles' *'Titulo: '''Crushright|200px *'Artista: 2NE1 *Álbum: Crush *'''Pista: 1 *'Género: '''R&B *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 27-Febrero-2014 *'Agencia: YG Entertainment '''Romanización nan modeun yeojadeurui tteugeoun crush neoui simjangeul ttwige haneun rush yeppeun eonnideureun nal johahae nal johahamyeon yeppeojinikka They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill nan duryeoul ge hana eobtji nado nae jasini museopge neukkyeojyeo nan bappa neon TV do an boni jigeum naga mal sikiji ma nacheoreom chum chulsu itdago saenggakhamyeon nawa jugyeojulge na hanaro neoreul michige haneun i music sori deullini MINZY they love me nan ssagaji nan mwol haedo nae meotdaeroji nan ssagaji modu aljanha I don’t care nan ssagaji nan jogeumdo aswipji anchi manheun geol barajineun ma nan amudo mot mallineun ssagaji They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill They love me cuz I’m hot They love me cuz I’m cold They love me cuz I’m real They love me cuz I kill I got 21 big brothers To me you ain’t big brother nan yeppeun ipsullo geochimeobsi malhae nal geondeulmyeon babo neoman sonhae Valentines day everyday kyupiteudo nawa sarange ppajyeotji nae utneun eolgure sokjineun ma nan wiheomhanikka nan ssagaji nan mwol haedo nae meotdaeroji nan ssagaji modu aljanha I don’t care nan ssagaji nan jogeumdo aswipji anchi manheun geol barajineun ma nan amudo mot mallineun ssagaji They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill They love me cuz I’m hot They love me cuz I’m cold They love me cuz I’m real They love me cuz I kill Come and get it i kill Come and get it i kill Yeah Come and get it i kill Come and get it i kill nolja hey hey hey nolja nolja hey hey hey nolja nolja hey hey hey nolja nolja hey hey hey nolja hey 'Español' Soy la aglomeración en caliente de todas las mujeres Dándole la prisa que hace que su corazón latiera Unnis bonitas como yo Porque consiguen más bonito si ellos me gusta Ellos me aman porque soy caliente Ellos me aman porque soy fría Ellos me aman porque yo soy real Ellos me aman porque yo mato Ellos me aman porque soy caliente Ellos me aman porque soy fría Ellos me aman porque yo soy real Ellos me aman porque yo mato No tengo nada que temer Hasta yo tengo miedo de mí mismo Estoy ocupado, no se puede incluso ver la televisión? Ahora me voy, no me hables Si crees que puedes bailar como yo, sal Te voy a matar yo por Esta música que te hace volverse loco ¿Lo oyes? Minzy ellos me aman Soy una perra Todo lo que hago, lo hago a mi manera Soy una perra Todo el mundo sabe, no me importa Soy una perra No estoy en absoluto triste No esperes demasiado de mí Soy una perra que no se puede detener Ellos me aman porque soy caliente Ellos me aman porque soy fría Ellos me aman porque yo soy real Ellos me aman porque yo mato Ellos me aman porque soy caliente Ellos me aman porque soy fría Ellos me aman porque yo soy real Ellos me aman porque yo mato Tengo 21 hermanos mayores Para mí no eres el hermano mayor Con mis labios bonitos, digo cosas ásperas Si me provocas, sólo te hacen daño Día de San Valentín todos los días Incluso Cupido está enamorado de mí No se deje engañar por mi sonrisa Porque soy peligrosa Soy una perra Todo lo que hago, lo hago a mi manera Soy una perra Todo el mundo sabe, no me importa Soy una perra No estoy en absoluto triste No esperes demasiado de mí Soy una perra que no se puede detener Ellos me aman porque soy caliente Ellos me aman porque soy fría Ellos me aman porque yo soy real Ellos me aman porque yo mato Ellos me aman porque soy caliente Ellos me aman porque soy fría Ellos me aman porque yo soy real Ellos me aman porque yo mato Ven por ella mato Ven por ella mato Sí. Ven por ella mato Ven por ella mato Vamos a jugar hey hey hey vamos a jugar Vamos a jugar hey hey hey vamos a jugar Vamos a jugar hey hey hey vamos a jugar Vamos a jugar hey hey hey vamos a jugar hey 'Hangul' 난 모든 여자들의 뜨거운 crush 너의 심장을 뛰게 하는 rush 예쁜 언니들은 날 좋아해 날 좋아하면 예뻐지니까 They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill 난 두려울 게 하나 없지 나도 내 자신이 무섭게 느껴져 난 바빠 넌 TV 도 안 보니 지금 나가 말 시키지 마 나처럼 춤 출수 있다고 생각하면 나와 죽여줄게 나 하나로 너를 미치게 하는 이 music 소리 들리니 MINZY they love me 난 싸가지 난 뭘 해도 내 멋대로지 난 싸가지 모두 알잖아 I don’t care 난 싸가지 난 조금도 아쉽지 않지 많은 걸 바라지는 마 난 아무도 못 말리는 싸가지 They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill They love me cuz I’m hot They love me cuz I’m cold They love me cuz I’m real They love me cuz I kill I got 21 big brothers To me you ain’t big brother 난 예쁜 입술로 거침없이 말해 날 건들면 바보 너만 손해 Valentines day everyday 큐피트도 나와 사랑에 빠졌지 내 웃는 얼굴에 속지는 마 난 위험하니까 난 싸가지 난 뭘 해도 내 멋대로지 난 싸가지 모두 알잖아 I don’t care 난 싸가지 난 조금도 아쉽지 않지 많은 걸 바라지는 마 난 아무도 못 말리는 싸가지 They love me cuz im hot They love me cuz im cold They love me cuz im real They love me cuz I kill They love me cuz I’m hot They love me cuz I’m cold They love me cuz I’m real They love me cuz I kill Come and get it i kill Come and get it i kill Yeah Come and get it i kill Come and get it i kill 놀자 hey hey hey 놀자 놀자 hey hey hey 놀자 놀자 hey hey hey 놀자 놀자 hey hey hey 놀자 hey 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop